The present application relates generally to the field of cab construction for use on vehicles such as heavy duty trucks (e.g., “class 8” trucks). More specifically, the present application relates to a sleeper cab or sleeper box for use with such vehicles that is relatively simple to manufacture and that may be tailored to accommodate different vehicle requirements and parameters (e.g., length, width, or height).
It would be advantageous to provide a modular sleeper cab assembly for use within vehicles, such as class 8 trucks. It would also be advantageous to provide a sleeper cab assembly that is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture. It would further be advantageous to provide a modular sleeper cab assembly that may be tailored to particular dimensions for a desired application without requiring new manufacturing equipment for each application configuration. It would be desirable to provide a sleeper cab assembly that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features as may be apparent from the description provided herein.